


Un día especial

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Till Death Do Us Part, post 9x24
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El final de la novena temporada desde el punto de vista de Sarah McGee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un día especial

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al [_Juego de la reacción_](http://ncis-espanol.livejournal.com/510389.html) de la comunidad NCIS en Español de Livejournal

—McGee.

Frunces el ceño, algo no marcha si te saluda así al descolgar. Estará demasiado ocupado, como siempre, así que decides matar dos pájaros de un tiro con tu respuesta:

—¡Eh, Tim! ¿Ya no te acuerdas de que tienes una hermana? Lo entiendo, hace un siglo y medio que no nos vemos, pero…  
—Sarah—te interrumpe con tono apagado—. ¿Qué tal estás?  
—Pues… A punto de salir corriendo a gritar de alegría por media ciudad hasta que te he llamado.

Tim suspira al otro lado de la línea. Mal asunto, muy mal asunto. Vuelves la cabeza y buscas apoyo en los ojos claros de Jay, pero solo te sirve para notar que le estás transmitiendo la inquietud.

—No es un buen día—se justifica antes de proseguir tratando de ser un poco más el de siempre, ese que últimamente parece no existir a veces—. Estás contenta, entonces. ¿Te han publicado?  
—Ojalá. Jay me ha hecho la pregunta del millón. Casi me trago el anillo de compromiso que me ha echado en el café, pero le he dicho que sí. ¿Te apetece ser mi padrino?  
—Me encantaría—Sonríes al notar que él también lo hace.  
—Sabía que no me defraudarías. Esta noche vamos a ir a celebrarlo los dos solos, pero el fin…  
—¡No!

Te asusta de tal manera que das un respingo y retiras un poco el teléfono. Jay te posa la mano en el hombro y te mira inquisitivamente. Consigues tragar saliva y hacerle un gesto para restarle importancia, pero sientes que no surte efecto.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Me vas a prohibir salir? Tim, ya no soy una…  
—No vayáis—Intentas iniciar otra protesta, pero no te deja ni siquiera terminar una sílaba antes de continuar hablando—. Sarah, escúchame, tenéis que ir a casa directamente desde el trabajo y quedaros allí. Id deprisa, no os paréis a hablar con nadie ni a hacer ningún recado. De hecho… volved por un camino distinto al habitual si podéis.  
—Tim, ¿qué está pasando?—preguntas poniéndote seria. Está asustado y te está asustando a ti, no obedecerás a menos que te dé un buen motivo. Esperas que te conozca lo bastante bien como para saber que no vas a conformarte con evasivas ni pretextos baratos.  
—Alguien va a por nosotros, a por el NCIS. Confiamos en cazarle esta misma mañana, tenemos un as en la manga, pero…  
—Yo no soy del NCIS y Jay tampoco. Él ni siquiera tiene familia trabajando allí.  
—No es tan fácil. De momento está yendo directamente a por nosotros, pero…  
—Hay más maneras de hacerle daño a una persona—le cortas. De pronto lo comprendes. Tim hace un sonido afirmativo y resopla.  
—No creo que lo haga, pero si quisiera hacerme daño a mí, Sarah… Si de verdad quisiera…

Cierras los ojos con fuerza y aprietas las mandíbulas. De una manera completamente enferma tiene sentido. Dentro de su equipo, Tim es el eslabón más débil, para ti sería la opción obvia si fueses una villana de novela buscando desestabilizar a tu enemigo. Jay y tú sois civiles desarmados y vulnerables. Si alguien os abordara por la calle, solo podrías intentar rociarle la cara con el botecito de colonia que llevas en el bolso y seguro que no bastaría.

Tim tiene todos los motivos del mundo para estar tan alarmado. Es probable que se esté excediendo, pero no vas a permitir que se preocupe todavía más por ti. Ojalá lo tuvieras delante, os daríais uno de vuestros famosos abrazos quitapenas y os sentiríais algo menos mal, que no mejor. En lugar de eso, tienes que conformarte con las manos de Jay, que siempre son fantásticas, pero en esta ocasión no te sirven.

—De acuerdo, Tim. Vendremos directamente a casa con una condición.  
—Que te avise cuando todo haya pasado.  
—Eso también. Son dos, entonces.  
—¿Cuál es la otra? Que sea algo fácil.  
—Muy fácil: que te vas a cuidar. Jay, tú y yo tenemos una cena pendiente para celebrar nuestro compromiso.

* * *

Estás tan sorprendida cuando oyes la voz al otro lado de la línea que te cuesta aceptar lo que tu interlocutor te cuenta. Es imposible, esas cosas siempre les suceden a otros. A los afortunados. Tú lo eres, hoy te toca. A pesar de las sombras que Tim ha arrojado sobre ti a la hora del desayuno, este está siendo un gran día.

Cuelgas con manos temblorosas y una sonrisa que te llena los ojos de lágrimas. Estás tan nerviosa que el teléfono termina yéndose al suelo, rebotando justo ante la puntera de un náutico que conoces de sobra. Su dueño te ha pedido que seas su esposa y ahora te devuelve el móvil tratando de parecer indiferente. Está nervioso, no puede ocultarlo. Seguro que ha estado escuchando la conversación desde el quicio de la puerta.

—Sarah…  
—¡Me han publicado!

Saltas sobre él, te enganchas a su cadera con las piernas y le besas. Da igual que haya alumnos pasando por delante de la puerta de la sala de profesores. Ahora mismo no eres la señorita McGee ni él es el señor Alden. Sois Sarah y Jay y por fin has dejado de ser la única aspirante a escritora. Empezabas a sentirte frustrada, la experta en literatura deberías ser tú, pero tanto él como tu hermano se te adelantaron. Es parte de lo que te atrajo de Jay cuando lo conociste gracias a Tim. Y hablando de él, estará pletórico cuando le llames. Por muy ocupado que esté, no le importará dejar un momento sus quehaceres para oír la buena noticia.

—Sarah…—repite Jay con el mismo tono azarado de antes.  
—Tengo que contárselo a Tim, tenemos que ir a celebrarlo cuando esta locura haya terminado. Ahora que Megan se ha desprendido por fin de ese cerdo machista de Henry, tal vez ella y mi hermano podrían, ya sabes… ¿Tú qué crees?

Jay baja la mirada y te deja en el suelo con suavidad. Te cruzas de brazos y le observas. Su abuela está delicada, quizá sea eso, pero lo cierto es que hay algo que le está afectando.

—Ha ocurrido algo.  
—¿Tu yaya?—Jay sacude la cabeza y te hace una caricia en el pelo.  
—Será mejor que te sientes.

* * *

Una bomba en el Navy Yard. Y el teléfono de Tim está muerto. Él no, él no puede estarlo. No puede haberse marchado sin más, no así. Y sin embargo… Presionas la gasa contra la cara interna de tu codo, te da igual que te la hayan pegado con esparadrapo. Jay sisea y te susurra que te vas a hacer daño. Como si ahora importases tú, como si estuvierais aquí por ti y no por Tim.

Han sido unos minutos horribles hasta que has sabido algo de él. Todavía estarías llamando como desesperada a los hospitales si no fuera porque Jay viene de una familia de bomberos. Su primo Randy ha encontrado a Tim. Solo se han visto una vez, pero le ha reconocido al instante. Casi te parece volver a oír las sirenas de fondo que se escuchaban cuando Jay ha descolgado, igual que sientes nuevamente sus ojos fijos en ti, esperando a que te desmorones por completo. No vas a hacerlo, no puedes. Tu hermano mayor te necesita de una pieza, igual que tú a él tantas veces.

—Llevaba casi un mes sin hablar con él—te lamentas entre sollozos—. Es mi hermano, Jay. Si le pasa algo, te juro que…  
—Se pondrá bien—parece prometerte como si dependiera de él—. Tim va a salir adelante, ya lo verás.

Notas un pinchazo bajo la gasa al sonarte la nariz por enésima vez. Echas un vistazo por si te ha salido un hematoma y decides que te da lo mismo. Lo importante es tu sangre, esa que te han sacado para Tim. No sabes si se la pondrán a él, pero te gusta pensar que sí, que una de las bolsitas que le suministrarán en quirófano será la que te han extraído. Cuando te dejen verle, piensas burlarte de él un poco, decirle que huele a chica. Seguro que se ofende de mentira, siempre ha sido tan fácil provocarle.

Cierras los ojos y te dejas llevar por el arrullo de Jay unos minutos. Es casi como estar en casa delante de la tele cuando empieza a hacerse tarde, al menos hasta que recuerdas que tienes unas llamadas pendientes. Tus padres están de viaje por Europa. Tu abuela, disfrutando de Tokio. Los buscas en la memoria del teléfono como desesperada, te da igual el desfase horario. De nuevo te tiemblan las manos, solo que ahora Jay está al quite para evitar la caída.

—Mis padres y mi abuela…  
—¿Por qué no dejas que me encargue yo? Mientras puedes ir a la máquina a por dos descafeinados.

Asientes despacio y le tiendes el terminal sintiéndote injusta. Jay no lo exterioriza mucho, pero debe de estar destrozado por Tim. Tienen el MIT, los ordenadores, los videojuegos y el editor en común. Sus caminos se cruzaron guerreando, destrozándose mutuamente el ejército a distancia. Un buen día pasabas por cerca de casa de Tim, te asomaste con algo de cenar y allí estaba Jay. Funcionó desde el primer momento, era como si le conocieras desde siempre. Nunca te había dado por pensar que te recordaba al otro hombre de tu vida.

—Jay, ¿cómo estás tú?

Se encoge de hombros y hace un pequeño mohín. Parece a punto de decir su clásico “se hace lo que se puede”, pero la frase muere en sus labios antes de nacer. Sigues la línea de su mirada y te aferras a su mano cuando ves una bata blanca. El doctor Fisher ya está aquí. Le miras a los ojos y no necesitas sus palabras. Después de todo, el día no terminará tan mal como prometía.


End file.
